mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Toadette
- Peachette= ''.]] }} |caption = Toadette's artwork from ''Mario Party 10 |first = Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) |games = |gender = Female |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred = |race = Toad |forms = Peachette |revenue = Samantha Kelly (present)}} is a member of the Toad species who appears as a playable character in various spin-off games. Her name is a portmanteau of the word Toad (which she is a member of the species), and the word ‘ette’ which can be used to make words more feminine, or can be used to refer to smaller words (such as kitchenette). Toadette is first introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as the partner of Toad. She was then shown in Mario Party 6 as an unlockable character. In other games, she simply acts as an instructor or a background character, for example in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She has a cameo alongside Toad in the intro of Super Mario Galaxy. She also appears in Mario Super Sluggers as a playable character for the Peach Monarchs, as well as New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe with an all-new transformation dubbed Peachette. Profile Physical description Toadette is a female Toad. She has the same size of Toad, but there are some differences: her mushroom hat is pink with white spots and long round tails, her eyes are oval and black, her mouth is always smiling, and she wears a pink dress. Peachette In this form, she highly resembles Princess Peach. However, there are differences, notably her different dress, Toad cap-like crown, gray pupils, hairtails, and Toad-like shoes. Her Peach-like form makes a debut in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. Personality traits In addition to her sweet appearance, Toadette is usually portrayed as being a happy and sensitive person. Toadette was emotional when Punio stopped visiting the Rogueport Sewers. If players change the GameCube clock time, Lucky who runs the lottery, says the lottery numbers are screwed up because of the clock change. When he tells Toadette, she cried her little eyes out. The final time this was shown was when the final tutorial session is finished, Toadette runs off crying knowing that she would not see Mario for the rest of the game. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Toadette is pushy, because she forced Mario and Toad to fix her hotel. In Mario Super Sluggers, Toadette was shown to be very determined and stubborn when she claimed that the team needed her and she would not take no for an answer. Other appearances Super Mario Bros. Toadette is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is kidnapped in World 6-4 by Squidbowser with Toad. Super Mario Bros. 3 She is also kidnapped with Toad, but by Larry Koopa. Super Mario World She is also kidnapped by Bowser, taking her to World 1-2. ''Mario Kart'' series Toadette was first introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and is Toad's partner. She looks similar to Toad, but is pink, has white spots on her head, is feminine, and has long pink braids. She also has a higher-pitched voice. She is also in Mario Kart Wii. Like Toad, her special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the Golden Mushroom. She is very light and can be punched aside easily, but her karts and bikes are exceptionally fast and have good handling. Toadette reappeared in ''Mario Kart 8''. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door she taught Mario how to use abilities that he finds in certain treasure chests. She was sad that she wouldn't see Mario again after the last chest. ''Mario Power Tennis Toadette appears in the ''Mario Power Tennis introduction on the scoreboard that shows both Toad and Toadette.. ''Mario Party'' Series ''Mario Party 6 In ''Mario Party 6, Toadette can be unlocked by paying the Star Bank thirty Stars. In the sequels, Mario Party 7 and Mario Party 8, she does ''Mario Party 7 not need to be unlocked. In ''Mario Party 7, Toad and Toadette share the same special orb, the Triple 'Shroom Orb, which allows the player to roll two dice blocks for three turns. ''Mario Party Advance Toadette also appears as a co-host in ''Mario Party Advance. Mario Party 9 is the first game since her introduction into the series in which she does not appear in any capacity. ''Mario Party DS In ''Mario Party DS, Toadette is one of the five board owners, owning the board Toadette's Music Room. Mario and the gang needed to help Toadette. In the game, Toadette was planning a music recital with Toadsworth's help, but then, a rogue Hammer Bro. began destroying all of her instruments. When Mario and the gang defeat the Hammer Bro., Toadette thanked them and then gave them the second Sky Crystal. ''Super Mario Party In ''Super Mario Party, Toadette appears as a co-host. She hosts for Stars, after a player gains a Star, Toadette moves to another space. If the player refuse to gain the Star for the first time, she is shocked and assumes that the player does not need it; she asks why the player does not want the Star. If the player refuses for the second time, Toadette says that she hopes the player does not regret it. If the player refuses again, Toadette allows the player to pass. In her mind, she thinks the player is "weird" or using a "strange strategy". ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Toadette appears in ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, starting off as the damsel-in-distress and being kidnapped by Wingo. Upon rescuing her at the end of Episode 1, she becomes playable in Episode 2 and later parts of the game. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Toadette appears as a major character in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. In this game, she assists Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario by constructing papercrafts to fight against enemy papercrafts. This is her first appearance in a Mario & Luigi game. There is many cutscenes with her, the protagonists and other characters. Super Mario Run In Super Mario Run, Toadette is the referee of the Toad Rally and in addition, she is a playable character. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' She appears as a trophy and stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Relationships Mario Toadette and Mario are shown to be good friends. Toadette provides help, assistance and activities to him. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she speaks to him with hearts often in her speech bubbles, and whenever she leaves she expresses concern for his safety. Toad Toadette and Toad are best friends with each other, and not to mention working partners, too. Toadette's introduction as Toad's partner has been usual since Super Mario Bros. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, an image of Toad and Toadette both holding flowers can be seen in Yoshi Park 2. The ending photo in Mario Kart Wii shows the two Toads holding hands with each other. The opening of Super Mario Galaxy shows the two of them sitting in the grassy plain watching the shooting stars. Game data ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trivia *Unlike most Toads who have colored spots, Toadette has white spots. *Yoshi and Toadette are tied as the fastest runners. *With her set appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, Toadette is the first character in the series to go from debuting in a spin-off (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) to eventully becoming playable in a main series game. Gallery Toadette - Mario Party Advance.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' 478px-Toadette4.jpg|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Toadette_-_Mario_Party_ 6.png|''Mario Party 6'' 220px-Toadette111 (1).png|''Mario Party 7'' Toadette, Mario Party 8.png|''Mario Party 8'' Toadette Captain Toad Treasure Tracker.jpg|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Toadettewii.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Toadette_-_Mario_Party-10.png|''Mario Party 10'' Toadette_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|''Mario Party: Star Rush'' MTUS_Toadette.png|''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Toadette_-_MTUS.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Toadette_MLPJ.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Screenshots ... Toadette in a shoe kart ....jpg|Mario Kart 8 mario-tennis-toadette-1.jpg|Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Toadette_Tennis.jpg|Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Captain-Toad-Treasure-Tracker-Toadette.jpg|Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Wingo drops Toadette.jpg|Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Navigation }}pl:Toadette pt:Toadette nl:Toadette it:Toadette de:Toadette es:Toadette fr:Toadette no:Toadette da:Toadette Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Toads Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in Super Mario Run Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Main Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters